The Amyrllin's Wedding
by EgweneTrakand
Summary: Egwene finally marries her Warder, Gawyn Trakand.


Egwene Al'vere was the Amyrllin seat, she did not allow emotion to control her. She had endured the horror of being collared, she had not broken when Elaida had thrown all her strength against her. No, she was the Amyrllin seat and she was in control. Taking a deep breath, Egwene walked through the doors that led into the hall. There standing at the end of the room was the source of her problems. Tall and handsome, golden curls and vibrant green eyes was Gawyn Trakand. Light, but he was beautiful. Standing to the side Egwene saw her parents beaming with pride. It had not been difficult to arrange for them to be brought to Tar Valon via gateway. Next to the mayor and his wife, stood Elayne Trakand, Queen of Andor. The queen looked proud as she looked from her brother to her dear friend. Perhaps the most beautiful thing about the group of people standing to the side was Morgase, the former queen of Andor. Gawyn had thought her dead for so long that it seemed a treasure dared not hope for that she was here.

Egwene walked what seemed a mile till she stood in front of Gawyn. She could feel his love radiating through the bond as he looked at her. At the love flowing through the bond, Egwene could not help, but to release her own emotions. Gawyn's smiled as he saw her relax. The Amyrllin was not getting married this day, but Egwene Al'vere was. Hers was not the face of the Amyrllin this day, but of a young girl in love. Silviana, Egwene's keeper, began the service. Gawyn and Egwene had decided to combine the customs of their home towns. The service was short and before Egwene knew it, she was not simply looking at her warder, but at her husband.

Gawyn looked down at his new bride and was in awe at her beauty and her strength. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. He felt her resist slightly at the amount of people who were in the room, but she soon relaxed into his arms. He finally let her go and realized everyone in the room was clapping. Egwene turned to run to her parents and embrace them. He followed her and shook Master Al'vere's hand. Her mother quickly pulled Gawyn into a hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. Elayne rushed to her friend and pulled her into a hug, "At last, we are sisters in truth, Egwene!" The girls giggled together in such a way that reminded of Gawyn of when they were novices in the tower.

In all the happiness, it was easy to forget that the last battle lay looming ahead. At the somber thought Egwene turned to look at him inquisitively, sensing his somber mood. Looking into his eyes she seemed to understand his thoughts and nodded. There would be no feast, no celebration to celebrate their wedding. Queen Elayne would have to prepare her country for the upcoming war and Egwene, herself, would have to gather the aes sedai for battle. Knowing their time for respite would soon be at an end Egwene said good bye to her parents making the bond fill with anxiety. Gawyn knew she worried over whether she would see them again, whether they would be safe. He put his hand on her shoulder gently and she gave him a reassuring glance.

Gawyn walked behind his wife as the walked to the Amyrllin's chambers. Accepted and Aes Sedai passing bowed and gave respectful, "Mother's" as they passed. Finally, they reached the chambers and the door shut behind them. Egwene seemed to relax visibly and he could see her mentally transitioning from the Amyrllin to Egwene Al'vere Trakand. Smiling adoringly at his wife he picked her into his arms and was rewarded with shock through the bond as well as amusement.

"Egwene Al'vere Trakand, I love you." Gawyn whispered breathlessly. _Light, but she was stunning._

"I love you, Gawyn Trakand, with everything I have and everything I am." The love the flowed through the bond was overwhelming and he kissed her deeply, breathing in her scent, her essence.

This was everything Gawyn had dared not hope for after she became Amyrllin. She had been so distant, so harsh. He understood now that that was the role she was forced to play. She was so young and yet so strong. She was an incredible Amyrllin and the Amyrllin had to be strong especially in times such as these. This night, however, was not a time to be the Amyrllin. This night he would be with his wife, she beautiful raven haired girl from a small village called the two rivers. The shadow could not touch this night.


End file.
